the diner
by cordelia.watsinhimer
Summary: Based off of a facebook promt, Dean Winchester goes to the same diner everyday and orders the same thing. Castiel is the waiter at the diner that always knows what Dean is going to order. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

It happened today as it did every other day in the year. Dean Winchester would sit down at the booth at the far end of the diner and there would be a slice of Pecan Pie (two if he has had a rough night) and a cup of coffee. What? He comes here every day at 8:26 AM and doesn't break his pattern (Well, he sometimes orders eggs to go with his pie). He is always alone though, I don't dare ask in case it's personal. I still wonder though, what happened to his family or why he doesn't talk to anyone except me? No other person can take his order, he has asked for me every time he orders eggs, or asks for the bill, or pays. Today though, he looks exceptionally tired.

"Rough night?" I ask as I bring him a second slice of pie and tops off his cup of coffee.

"What gave that away Cas?" He says with a sarcastic tone in his sleep ridden voice.

"Mind if I ask what happened?" I questioned carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean responded.

"Okay then, if you want to talk. Let me know, I am always here." And I am too, I sleep outside once the shop closes and work all day. The money I make doesn't cover any amount of rent, and everyone I have ever dated dumped me within two months. I shower in the back and nobody cares.

"I might just take you up on that offer someday there Cas."

"Okay then, do you want the bill now?"

"Yeah, thanks." He tiredly mumbled at me while he rubbed his eyes.

"You're welcome." I said has I moved about the diner and grabbed his bill.

Once I placed the bill on his table, he put the correct amount of bills (Plus tip) on the table and left.

"Three dollars of that are mine Castiel." My evil coworker Max hissed at me (he gave me three dollars so I could get a meal last night).

I dropped the money in front of him and retreated to the opposite end of the diner to grab the lone coffee cup and plate that Dean had on his table.


	2. Hell

I saw Dean again that night, he sat down and immediately put his face into his hands. Has I approached the table he looked up and gestured for me to sit down.

"What's up Dean?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Did you mean what you said?

"About always being here and that you can always talk to me? Yes, Dean. I am serious and I did mean it. What do you want to talk about?" He paused, took a quick glance around the room, and proceeded to say,

"I'm broken." Tears began welling into his eyes as a sob quickly overtook his body.

"How so Dean?" I inquired, to me. He wasn't broken, I was. I was a homosexual that was homeless and has multiple scars adorning my arms and legs.

Dean simply took off his outer layer of cloth to reveal only one set of words repeated three times on his chest. "YOUR FAULT CASTIEL" the words were written horizontally on his chest. Then he began chanting "THIS IS YOUR FAULT CASTIEL, THIS IS YOUR FAULT CASTIEL" over and over. That was until I felt a rather cold sensation overtake me and awoke me from my nightmare (the nightmares happen often). Max was staring at me, with eyes full of hatred and I knew in that moment. I had awoken from one hell, to be dropped into another one


	3. Beatings

**A/N Please Review, sounds cliche but I would like to read the reviews and no, I do not own Supernatural. Thanks**

I have gotten used to pain caused by beatings, kicking, hitting, biting, I have been stabbed before, and the emotional pain no longer happens. I become numb in those situations, at first it was hard but, now it is second nature for me. My homosexuality caused most people to hate me and made beatings occur.

Max started kicking me after he dumped the water on me. He couldn't kick very well and went to stomping on my abdomen. After he got bored (which took about ten minutes), he growled "Don't tell anyone and be inside in ten minutes." I stood up, dusted myself off, made sure I wasn't bleeding (I was slightly, he probably opened up a scar), and went inside. Each step created a new wave of pain in my abdomen, but I kept going. I knew that if I wasn't inside in ten minutes, that the beating would be worse than before.

Once I got inside, I slipped on my apron that was by the door, and popped two of the pain pills I keep in the pocket in my mouth and swallowed them dry. My side was killing me, but I started preparing the restaurant for the customers. The clock said 5:37, which meant that I had twenty-three minutes before people would start coming in to eat. So, I went into the bathroom to check the extent of the damage done. A few of the bruises were starting to turn a light shade of purple. While others, were only a dark pink. My abdomen was bleeding slightly so I wrapped it up with an ace bandage to prevent any more blood loss.

8:26 rolled around and Dean was not there. Puzzled, but what was stranger was the fact that he didn't show up at all. I drank some of his coffee.

Dean never showed up that day, but he was there the next. I got this stupid idea in my head that when I went to print the receipt that I would add compliments to the receipt. I didn't, but I did have a conversation with him.

"Hey Dean, how are you?" I asked, genuinely curious. He looked worse than he did two days ago. "Dean, did someone beat you up?" I was not one to beat around the bush and avoid the question.

"Yeah, Cas. I'll be okay though. Sorry for not being here yesterday, hospital wouldn't release me until this morning."

"Did you tell the police?" I didn't think he did, but I still asked.

"No, I didn't"

"Does he look like the waiter at the counter filling up the salt containers?"

"Yeah, how did you know?

"Lucky guess, I'll be right back." The anger in my voice was evident has I made my way to the back room to call the police to arrest Max, if not for Dean's beating. Then, at least for mine. I thought that he was just beating me up but then he started doing it to other males. I drew the line there. I dialed 911.

"Hello this is 911 what is your emergency?" The voice was female, a younger female's, and she sounded nice.

"Hi, my name is Castiel Novak and I am calling to report a beating."

"Okay, sir. Where are you?"

"The "Angels Diner" on 28th Street."

"Okay, do I need to send an ambulance?"

"No, but a cop car would be nice with a couple of guys."

"Okay, the cops are on their way."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, please stay on the line until the cops get there."

"Okay." Was all I said, I then moved out of the room. I saw Dean, still sitting there nursing his cup of coffee. The cop car pulled up a few minutes later, I informed the 911 woman that the police were here, and told her to have a good day.

Max immediately began to run when the cops showed up, but then I hit him in the head with a frying pan and knocked him out.


	4. Afterwards

"Dean..." I held the "N" in his name, I was sitting across from him in his booth after we both talked with the officers.

"Why did you do that Cas?"

"I am fine with people beating me, but when they beat others. They cross the line and I do not let people get away with crossing that line." I answered bitterly. "Do you want another coffee?" I asked, the bitterness left my voice.

"No thank you." He responded, I got up to go and get his bill. Dean looked miserable. I mean, he had to talk with the cops about his beating. I had to as well. My stories took over an hour to tell, the cop (her name was Charlie. A redhead, liked her job and made sure to tell the others in his cell that he beat women.)

On Dean's receipt I added a note "Smile today, sorry today sucked. L Hope your day gets betterJ". I know but when he got the receipt, he chuckled to himself and left the money on the table as always. I went to go grab the money when a business card fell out "Winchester Automotive". Nothing was written on the back off the card, but I kept the card and memorized the number throughout the day.


	5. frozen

My day ended like most others. I closed up the diner **,** I made sure that there were no dirty dishes, locked up, and went to go sleep outside the back. When all is said and done, the clock reads ten. My sleeping bag provided me with warmth during my slumber. Tonight I could not get comfortable though, while the sleeping bag was designed to keep me warm. Over time, the bag began to deteriorate and now was only good for keeping the brunt of the wind out.

Today was not like other days though.

DEAN POV

My day normally ends with me washing the dirt and oil off my hands, locking up, and driving home.

But today was not like other days.

Instead of driving home, I was forced to walk for two different reasons; One, my impala needed a new part that I have to order in the morning and, Two, we have no rental cars left. So, here I am walking home wishing I had another layer on under my leather jacket. I sigh and bury my hands in my pockets.

Up ahead is the diner, closed at this time of day (10:25 according to my phone). I see a creepy looking man standing in front of the diner and decide to walk behind the diner to avoid him.

Once I got to the alley, I turned right and kept walking along. That was until I stumbled over something. I looked at what I fell over and realized that the lump was a blue, shivering Cas.

 **A/N Sorry this took so long. Please review**


End file.
